


Found Family

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fakes in Office AU, Gen, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 20
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz & Michael Jones
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 1





	Found Family

Fredo opened the door to the office and immediately a loud bang was heard. Michael welcomed him in and showed him the display they made. “Happy three year anniversary Fredo.”   
Αlfredo’s eyes widened like a child’s. He turned to Michael and gave him a hug. The others joined in.   
“Come on, let’s have a party.” Michael brought out the alcohol and cake.   
Michael escorted Alfredo through the night. Game after game, food after food, shot after shot Michael was there next to him.  
They played party games and of course recorded them. Alfredo sat next to Michael on the couch.

It felt like a birthday party at his family house. 

However he remembers going on walks with his closest family and friends to digest the food they ate.   
Achievement Hunter did not go on walks, instead screamed at games they played and that was enough to burn some calories.

Alfredo thought of how welcoming the Hunters have been to him, especially Michael. He felt very alone when he joined but with Michael giving him the word and drawing attention to him while he played launched him where he is now. 

He loved that his outlook was considered seriously. Thanks to Michael’s voice. 

Michael liked seeing Alfredo fit in. He knew very well that he was going to be part of their family very easily. 

Michael simultaneously knew that Alfredo needed protecting. He talked it out with the other achievement hunters and besides Lindsay no one was interested to protect him.

Michael knew from his younger days that if you are of different opinions than the crowd, the crowd will hurt you. He knows. He was the start of raging in games. People did not like that at first. People loved to correct his behaviour. ‘This is how you should be for a man.’ And he replied fuck off. 

Alfredo is going to have a good time in this company, Michael promises to himself.


End file.
